rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Heart to Heart
Roleplay Shit... he knew didn't he? Well he was a literal GOD at one point of course he knew! Grim..shit, Nameless would never forgive him. This wasn't supposed to happen! But time was never his forte, space was. And this wasn't going to end well, but he needed to talk to Nameless before he did anything stupid. He shuddered slightly thinking at how angry he got when Nur shot out Grim's last eye. Now how would he be... there was no telling. But they were in this together.. weren't they? When he was finally set and ready to stay (For the time being) at Shade and with Grim's suicide still in mind, he would try and get his mind off it for time being. Then he felt two signatures appear through spatial data. Both were familiar, very much so. And in the next instance he was gone. He appeared in one area and looked around before he saw the stunning beauty he had loved....but she was dead....though spatial and Temporal magic was a thing, so he wanted to be sure. Grim felt a bit off though...something not quite right. Then she turned, and instead of her being blind, both eyes were still in her head. At that moment, he knew what happened and he was beyond pissed. Syn should be praying to a god at this point, for he should know how my anger is. He appeared behind Syn, his double bladed scythe in hand, the longer blade curved across his chest, the smaller one curved across his back, the length of 3/4 of his back, diagonally. His black and red Katana's tip was pressed against Syn's neck, leaving him little moving space. "I believe we need to have a little heart to heart, Syn....don't you agree?" He said in a sweet tone, which was in context, anything but it. Syn and the little Grim were at Beacon as Nameless teleported to them. Syn didn't really have the time to search out for Nameless and didn't know a more appropriate place where they'd be other than Beacon. When Nameless appeared, he knew he was in for it with Nameless's angered expression. He inhaled sharply as the blade touched his neck, it was close to his head which was considerably weaker than the rest of his body so he was careful not to move. He only ever so slightly lifted his hand up to motion for Grim to leave. Grim, panicking definitely wanted out of there! And took off. No matter, it would be effortless to locate it again, and it was already drained of aura during their struggle to this dimension. Syn sighed, now alone with Nameless, resisting every urge to make light of the situation, "No, I agree alright," he looked up to Nameless, slightly moving his eyes as they appeared sincere. Grimm-like, but sincere, "Look I know what you're going to say, that was absolutely stupid, but .. I couldn't think of anything else!" "Yeah you're right, it was stupid. Incredibly so. You're a user of time magic and you don't realize the full extent of temporal magic. You don't mess with the temporal balance. If they were meant to die, they will eventually die, you brought it here to right wrongs, but you might have just killed the second Grim by doing this. It doesn't belong in this time. I will look into the future a bit later and tell you exactly what could happen, but for the time being stop using your temporal powers until you know the full extent of it, dumbass. Think before you use a powerful magic like this, you think you are all that, but you barely know the mechanic of your own powers. You need to stop acting like a child and grow the hell up." He pulled his weapons away, before sending a massive blast of gravitational force into him, which would make him go flying forward. "Come back to me when you are less of a child." Syn laughed maniacally, redirecting the gravitational blast and inversing it to pull Nameless towards him, pinning the time and space god down. He smiled, "You do know there are literally THOUSANDS of it right? So what if I killed another? Don't lecture ME on the rules and time and space for a being that hasn't even surpassed 100 years on this time space continuum. Remember, I've destroyed MULTIVERSES in my time. Also, wouldn't you know, Grim creates temporal anomalies, so good luck trying to figure out any future with it! I'm sure it'll surprise both you and me, don't you agree? And you should be THANKING me, I brought back your 'girlfriend', you have another chance. Or have you lost interest? If so, maybe I could have a shot, we ARE related after all," he didn't care much for Nameless, this goody two shoes act was a major turn off, but he did like to mess around as he leaned in and lick his cheek, his tongue shadowy and dark. As his attack got reversed, flew towards him. As he got grabbed and pinned, he glared up at him. "But thousands in different realms, but not two in the same universe, even if one of them was killed. It would distort things, bend the fabric of Space and time In a bad way. But killing multiverse is different than resurrection of a dead spatial and Temporal being, not to mention in a place where she was already killed in. But here is the thing, you fucking bastard, she doesn't or ever will fucking remember me! She may as well be a completely different person! She isn't the same grim I fell in love with! How about this, fucker, Hope you brought your wallet! Cause rent in hell is paid in advance!" He teleported from under him and appeared over him with a metal kanabo swinging down at the male. Syn laughed, "I guess I'll take that as maybe later?" he said as he easily shifted his spatial location to avoid getting hit. "Ah, come one now. You didn't think that would actually WORK, did you?" he didn't see the point in attacking back though, everyone knew space and space cancelled each other out. But this meant Nameless attacks would do close to nothing to him too as he move towards the other, closing the space between them in an uncomfortable close position. If he tried and attacked with his weapon he could just let it pass through him again. His horns were the only two real physical aspects of his body after all, and he didn't think Nameless would dare anyhow. The kanabo made a crater where it landed, where Syn was supposed to be. He got up and rested his hand on the couterweight pommel. "If I decided to go a bit faster or not do a straight on attack.." He watched as Syn got close to him, uncomfortably so. But he hide a smirk. As soon as he was close enough, his hands were a blur sped up through a time manipation and his own natural speed, he would grab on to Syn's horns, yanking him down so that he could only look at him by looking up. "If I remember you or Grim saying correctly, your horns are your biggest weakness..." And with emphasis, started to pull them away from each other slowly. "So I recommend you listen to me before I make you regret every last decision you've ever made...got it? You think you did me a favor, but you made my life a new kind of living hell. Making me watch as Grim grow up again, not even knowing who I am. Not having done anything to her that would have made her the way she was. Instead of helping me, you have scarred me....and I won't let you go until I feel like I have dealt you a fair enough punishment, you bloody scoundel." He pulled still at his horns, his bloodlust slowly leaking back into his system. "How about I torture you....but not in this realm...oh, no...." He glared down at Syn, cold emotionless hatred piercing him. A portal appeared under them as they fell through into a more dark and purple hued place. The portal above them disappearing. "You are in my realm now, you monster...." The sheer amount of pain was incomprehensible. No one had ever grabbed his horns with that much power and intention. He could hardly express the pain he was feeling both on a physical and emotional level. Barely processing Nameless's words or the change in realms, he forcibly looked up at the other. Painfully, he croaked out, "Torturing.. would.. kill me.... You.. know... and... if... you kill me... then who will love you..?" he panted, he wasn't lying about the love part. His emotional levels were off the charts at the moment with his horns yanked like that it turned on his human side a little more, dissipated if not temporally his Grimm half. He pushed him back, using his foot to kick him away. His anger had reached a peak. He created two portal, both with a loop of spiked chain going up and Hooking his horns before dragging him down to the ground. "The hell did you just say, repeat that to me again..." Syn couldn't even begin to come up with some level of defense, the amount of pain blinding his every sense. He could feel his horns about to crack under the stress and there would go his life. If he kept this up, it would be any minute now, "Stop! Please! I love you! You hear me? I LOVE you!" he screamed, mix of pain and emotions. Of course he secretly admired the former god, but respected his relationship with Grim who he also loved so he tried not to meddle too much and keep it light if he did. He would never admit such a thing until now, but his human side was fully taking over now, as he poured his heart out for what he thought would be his one and only time. After seeing him in this much pain and his cries of pain snapped him out of his bloodlust rage enough for him to cut the tension on his horns, letting the chains disappear in the portals. "You...love me? Why on this rock would you of all people love me? I was sure you just hated everyone....." His tone lowered to that just above a whisper. You have shown to have nothing but hate in you...so why now?" Syn gasped loudly at the sudden relief, pain subsiding but still difficult to tolerate. He panted as he cried both in despair and in pain, sobbing too much to really fully answer Nameless, "Think.. I'm all that.. bad.. dont you? Part of me is.. but I'm human too.." he motioned Nameless to come closer to him. He looked down at what he did and instantly felt like shit. He hated when he did this, his blood thirst and ruthlessness coming out. He complied to his request and went closer to him. "And I have seen many humans who have been worse then you. Humans who committed horrendous crimes against their fellow man....who I wouldn't think twice on killing....so just because you have human in you...doesn't automatically make you a good person.....it is through your actions that define who you are." Syn gasped and chuckled while hacking a little bit, "Y-you know what I meant," he croaked out, clearly shaken. He was nearly killed after all and could only think of one thing that would make this worse. No, actually he couldn't think of it, and instantly put the slightly emerging traumatic thought away where it could never be touched. He looked Nameless dead in the eye, he wanted to tell him about everything that happened to Grim, he really did, but he swore and oath. Despite his word hardly meaning anything to him, this time there was no choice in the matter, he had to keep Nameless fooled and it would be literally impossible for him to find out the truth. So, maybe it would be good to distract him further. Syn shifted his spatial absolute location to in a blink of an eye appear slammed against Nameless, as he grabbed him and pulled him down looking as if he was going to get revenge for the torture he just went through. And yes, yes he was going to get revenge. Syn pulled him down and kissed him ferociously, locking his spatial data so that he literally would not be able to escape. Syn pulled away and smiled at him. "Idiot," he spat as he sent a shockwave in his direction to send him flying. It probably didn't hurt him at all or do anything for that matter, but Syn wasn't going to make himself appear to be this pussy. "True. I do know what you mean, but doesn't make it any less true. It is the person's actions that define him. So far....you haven't proven to me that you are anything but evil." He said to him, looking down his nose a bit. As he did, he studied him a bit. 'Showing weakness like this isn't usually his deal. I wonder if he has a trick up his sleeve...' He thought, looking down at Syn. Though as he did, he saw Syn vanish. This came to him as a shock as he was tackled to the floor. He felt his spatial data lock and silently cursed. He looked up at his captor and saw the malice in his eyes before he went down on him and kissed him furiously. This also can as a shock to him. As he got up nameless shot up and grabbed his horned in a blurred speed. "No...I don't think I am the idiot here. This is my realm, I am god. And you piss me off.." As Syn used the shock wave to get him away, he held on and pulled Syn with him, flipping through the air before slamming him down and kneed him to the chest. He locked his spatial data and made sure this time he couldn't do anything in this realm, reducing his power to nothing. He held onto his horns and glared down at him. He went from the kneeling on his chest to straddling his chest. "Now...you will tell me everything I need to know....you reversed grim back to her younger age, why!? Why must you constantly make people around you suffer! Why the hell did you kiss me!" Syn laughed maniacally as he allowed Nameless to rid him of his powers and looked up at Nameless with pure evil in his eye. Yeah, Nameless was right for the most part, but Syn wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing. Having gone through hell with his horn, it was mostly sore as it was grabbed again, no where near as painful as before. But he had a trick up his sleeve, he always did. "You... failed Grim. If I didn't do what I did, Grim would have died by the hands of a real The Grim Reaper. I couldn't have that. I traded that Grim for a younger one, untainted by the evil it was exposed to previously. Now, this means you and I have another chance, we can protect this Grim, even if the last one is gone. The essence is the same, you know how the temporal laws work with regression especially with beings as pure as reaper. Teh, you're an idiot. And I suggest you take my advice and come to trust me. That is, if you ever cared about your Grim and your unborn child. Trust me, you'll never find them in the seas of infinities of universes and I know exactly how to avoid the eyes of any higher being if I put my mind to it. So. Suck. My. Cock." Syn laughed harder, he was getting a real kick out of this and was clearly lying throughout all of his speech but mixed it greatly with words of truth so it would literally impossible for Nameless what was true and what wasn't. Syn has lied to the Goddess of Truth herself, he knew exactly how it all worked. He listened to the male through the whole speech, his teeth gritting. He was absolutely seething with the urge to kill this man where he laid. And it would have been easy to do it. Instead, he gave him a strong left hook with his robotic arm. "Shut the hell up, Syn. As soon as she died, history was what was left. As soon as she died, it is only a matter of time before she dies again. Usually a day after would be the next time she would die. If not then, the next day. The process repeats. Doesn't matter if you brought in a new Grim, you just fated her to death. That'd how the loop theory works. She is destined to die now because of you! There is nothing we could do to stop the loop from happening until the temporal phenomenon is ended!" He gave him another left hook. "So don't fucking lying to me you son of a bitch!" He slammed his fist down next to his head, even in the realm, Syn would feel the shockwave from the fist. "What does it matter?" Syn's opened wound leaked a dark and shadowy substance, "If I'm lying or not. This could all just be my trick to reel you in, or I may actually know something, maybe something about your daughter. She's out there somewhere, Cosmos. Can you really call me out, risking it all? Huh, can you Nameless? So, what was it about my offer?" He laughed. He had a daughter? No..that couldn't be true. She died before Giving birth. He was a piece of shit, but if what he said was true...then...I had a daughter! He took a sigh in and got off him, though not before shoving his horns and head away. He stood up, glaring down at him. "About my daughter, tell me now..." Syn chuckled, "Oh, that's cute, you think I'll just TELL you out of the goodness of my horns. Think again, Nameless. But... I may be able to give you a thing or two about her... if you're willing to take me up on my offer on sucking my cock," he eyed Nameless seductively. Syn began to laugh again, "Get me out of here and I'll tell you what you need to know." "How about I cut it off? Here you are as human as I am....I can do it with ease...." He said, glaring at him. "And what if you disappear as soon as I let you go. What will make you stay..." Syn chuckled, "You'd surprisingly have a bit of difficulty with that, Nameless," he said about cutting it off. He tapped his chin, "Ah, how about this. You and I make a deal. I never was able to get out of those after all, so how about it? In exchange for everything you need to know about Cosmos, get me out of this hell of a realm and do one last thing for me, but don't worry that last thing only involves you and me on an emotional scale I would say. So how about it?" He held out his hand to initiate the deal. He growled a bit, but he didn't have much choice in the matter. He had a guess as what the emotional thing was, with all the obvious hints. "Fine...I'll agree on the deal." He held his hand out and shook his hand. As he did, a portal appeared under them, having them appear in reality, seemingly having nothing gone by. There was no possible way for Syn to hide his malicious grin as he eagerly accepted and shook his hand back. Now he had Nameless right where he wanted him. He felt much more at ease back in the physical realm and started to laugh, still holding Nameless's hand as he felt his power grow back and pulled Nameless close to him, now not needing to lock him spatially because he was bound to him by the terms of their deal which was going to be oh so much fun. He roughly kissed him again then pulled away, "You are going to love me," he stated simply, stroking his cheek, "And who would blame you? I'm all you have left after all..." he smiled again, but left the statements ambiguous on purpose to allow him full manipulation of his emotional or even pleasure aspect if he wanted. But he did nothing to toy with these right now. Syn just wanted to show that he could. He started to play with Nameless' hair, "And yes, I really am everything you have left... With Grim gone... and especially since..." he could barely contain his laughter, "Your daughter isn't real." He shot a wave of spatial distortion to Nameless so that he would feel like he was being crushed without anything happening to him physically. Syn meanwhile walked away to let Nameless deal with everything himself, smiling like a lunatic as he tore a hole in space-time and vanished. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1